


The Other Ninja: Side Stories

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Female Ninja Turtle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of side stories written for my TMNT fanfic, The Other Ninja. Chapters do not necessarily relate to the plot line of The Other Ninja and may feature pairings between OCs/canon characters. Most chapters are gift fics or crack fics written for the amusement of friends. Rated M for language and content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn it Up

**Author's Note:**

> (Forgot to post this here...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: RaphxAndria  
> Summary: Two hotheads, one hammock.   
> Birthday gift for a friend on DA.

"Turn the music up," Alexandria commanded in a whisper.

"What for?" Raphael wondered, his tone impatient.

"The others might hear us."

"Yer a ninja. Yer supposed ta be quiet."

"I'm not worried about  _me_  being loud."

Raph chuckled lowly. "Oh, really?"

"Really. Now turn it up."

"That bossiness of yers is getting worse," the emerald colored turtle grumbled. Reaching over, he fiddled with the stereo dial. Rock music thrummed from the speakers as the volume increased. His fingers paused on the dial. "There, does that make ya happy?"

Andria giggled before offering a single-word reply. "Very."

Leaning in, she touched her lips to Raphael's. Without a second's hesitation, he deepened the kiss. The two teenagers were sealed inside his room, tangled together in his hammock for what was quickly becoming more than just a make-out session. Raph lay on his shell, one arm wrapped her as she lay pressed up against his side with her right leg slung across his lap. His hand relocated from the stereo to ease underneath the black cloth bound around her thigh. Slowly, he dragged it downward. As he did, the female fiddled with the knot in his belt, tugging it loose. The worn leather fell away and Andria immediately began to stroke the male's lower plastron. Shifting in the suspended bed, a guttural growl issued forth from Raph as her fingers teased him.

He finally succeeded in pulling the fabric past her foot. Dropping it carelessly on the floor, his hand instantly began to slide up the back of her now bare thigh. As if on cue, Andria moved her body until she lay on top of him, her strong legs straddling his lap.

Breaking their kiss, the black banded ninja started to sit up. Raph attempted to pursue her lips with his own, but her hands on his shoulders forced him back down. Sans mask, his golden eyes glittered with desire, watching her free the ties of her black waist sash. Unwinding it from around her, Andria flung it away. Raph grinned as her flower tattoo was revealed.

"Oh, yeah," he commented, his voice gruff as he reached out to grip her hips. With one finger he traced the outline of the ink imbedded in her skin. "There's my bad girl."

Smiling as well, Andria leaned down to bring her face close to his.

"I'll show you bad," she promised.

Raph managed a small laugh before she occupied his mouth again. His tongue eased out, tracing along her bottom lip until it parted with its mate. Andria's tongue met his eagerly and the two pink muscles rubbed together playfully.

Hands roamed about curiously, determined to explore every inch of the other unfamiliar body. Minutes passed and the interaction between the two became more ferocious. Kissing had turned sloppy as their tongues now probed hungrily at each other. Hips brushed together roughly, both teens desperately craving the friction.

Still on top, Andria moaned as she felt Raph's body react, the swelling in his lower plastron pressing against her inner thigh. One of his hands had wandered down to her tail and was steadily stroking it. But as his arousal grew, the large male abandoned the appendage and his fingers crept towards the space between her legs.

Andria pulled back suddenly, gasping as his calloused digits grazed her more sensitive flesh. Emboldened, Raph smirked and increased the pressure of his touch, earning a louder moan from the female.

"…Raph…"

"…Blades…"

"…Raph…"

"…yeah…"

"RAPH!"

Eyes snapping open, Raphael sat bolt right up his hammock, sending it rocking. He gripped the edge of it tightly as he tried to keep himself from toppling out. Loud knocking sounded at his door and he frowned when he heard his little brother's voice.

"Raph?" Michelangelo call out from behind the wooden barrier. "You awake, bro?"

"What the hell do ya want, Mikey?" Raph barked, thoroughly pissed that his dream had been interrupted.

"Dude, breakfast is ready!" the jokester replied. "You better hurry up and come eat. We've got training in half and hour!"

"I'll.." the sai-wielder started to say. His words faltered as he became aware of a large problem between his legs. Glancing down at it, his cheeks reddened. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay!" Mikey shouted and then there was silence.

Raphael waited a few moments to make sure that his sibling was gone. Sighing with frustration, he sank back down into his bed. His eyes closed again and he let his fantasy of Andria play out as he dealt with his problem.

He sincerely hoped that today's group training wouldn't be hands on.


	2. Doctor Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Donnie/Andria  
> Summary: Summary: Donatello and Alexandria establish more than just a doctor-patient relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily part of the main plot line for The Other Ninja

"Are you ready for this?" Donatello asked.

"Go for it," Andria replied unconcernedly from her perch on top of the exam table inside the medical bay he had created for the lair.

Her attention was focused on her extended left arm around which the purple-masked ninja was fastening a rubber tourniquet. His large fingers, covered by hard calluses, were surprisingly gentle as he traced and tapped the vein that ran on the inside of her elbow. Deeming the blood vessel worthy of harvest, Don took an alcohol wipe and disinfected the patch of skin he intended to puncture.

He grasped her arm, using his thumb to pull the skin taut, while his other hand picked up a large, sterile needle, uncapped it, and inserted it into her vein. The black-clad turtle didn't so much as flinch when the piece of steel pierced her flesh. Nor did she tense at the feeling of bright crimson blood seeping from her body to fill the small collection tube attached to the needle.

"Just a few milliliters ought to be enough," Donnie told her while removing the tourniquet and setting it aside.

His gaze flipped to Andria's face to ensure that she showed no signs of being pained or feeling faint. She seemed completely unfazed by the whole procedure. It was over in a matter of seconds. Carefully extracting the needle, Don removed it from the tube and disposed of it in a biohazard sharps box. He then capped the tube with a rubber septum and placed it in a sample rack sitting on the rolling cart beside him.

"I wish my brothers gave blood as well as you do," the scientist lamented as he proceeded to bandage her tiny wound. "Mikey can't ever sit still, Leo hates needles, and Raph complains the whole time."

"Really?" Andria snorted with amusement. "I thought you guys were big tough ninjas."

"Well,  _I_ am," Don insisted, his mouth stretched into a teasing smile. "I'm not so sure about the other three."

His comment made her laugh. "How often do you subject them to this torture?"

"Too often for their liking, but it's really for the sake of science."

"The sake of science?" the sai-wielding female questioned, quirking a curious eye ridge.

"I like to have as much information about our physiology as possible," Donnie explained. He picked up the sample rack and crossed the room to open the refrigerator he had salvaged from the junkyard. Storing the fresh specimen inside, he rejoined Andria, taking a seat on the stool in front of her. "That way I'm better prepared to play doctor when needed."

"So… does this mean you're going to play doctor for me, too, Donnie?"

Donatello stalled for a moment. The way she had spoken made her question sound a little less than innocent. Her smile and the slight flutter of her eyes certainly weren't helping to convince him otherwise.

"…well…uh…" Don cleared his throat. "…that's actually a subject I've been meaning to discuss with you…"

"I'm listening."

"Since you part of our clan now, I imagine you'll be joining us on our patrols and missions throughout the city…"

"Uh huh."

"…and there's always a chance that we could encounter some of our enemies or some unknown hazard while we're out…"

"Understandable."

"…and since I have this sneaking suspicion that you have every intention to battle on the front lines alongside Raph and Leo…" Don tried to give her a stern look, but was distracted as Andria began to toy with her necklace pendant hanging low on her chest. "…you're at a higher risk for getting injured…"

"Definitely."

"…so I wanted to ask you if you would be okay with me treating you should the need arise."

Tilting her head, Andria peered at Don curiously as she considered his words. An awkward silence fell in the room and the olive-colored turtle shifted in his seat, wondering if he had over-stepped his bounds. After waiting a bit and receiving no answer, he explained further.

"Of course, April would be more than willing to help you if you'd prefer another female," Donnie declared, staring down at his fidgeting fingers. "But, depending on the situation, there may not be time to get her and then there's always the possibility that she's out of town." He glanced up at her shyly. "Which would limit your options to pretty much me and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with that prospect."

That Donatello felt it necessary to ask for her permission meant a lot to Alexandria. His bashfulness over the matter was absolutely adorable. Smiling, she leaned forward to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Donnie," she swore. "I'd feel a lot better if it was you taking care of me. You know what you're doing and I trust you."

The genius returned the smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That's gr-…" Don started to say, but faltered when Andria withdrew her hand from his shoulder and began to untie her waist sash. "…wh-what are you doing?"

Pulling the black fabric from her hips, Andria let it drop on the floor then reached for her knee pads. "You said you liked to have information about physiology."

"…I-I did," the bo-wielder stuttered, still confused as to why she was stripping every article of her gear right in front of him.

"But you don't know my physiology."

"…right…"

"So, don't you think you should learn about it?" she questioned, finally freeing her mask. "If you're going to be my doctor that is."

Donnie could feel his cheeks burning. This was certainly not how he had envisioned their conversation turning out. Slack-jawed, his eyes roved over the naked girl before him from her ice-blue eyes, to her tattooed hip, to her dainty feet. The blatant admiration had Andria smiling.

"Come here," Andria requested, crocking a finger at him to beckon him forward.

Wordlessly, he obeyed. When he was close enough, the girl took his hands in hers. The vivid blush on Don's face made him appear all the more adorable.

"Andria, you really don't have to do this," Don insisted nobly.

"Yes, I do," she replied. Easing her thighs apart, she pulled the genius forward until his legs brushed the edge of the exam table. "You were worried about me being uncomfortable, but now I'm worried about you being uncomfortable. In order for this doctor-patient thing to work, we both need to feel comfortable about it. The only way I see us reaching that point is a little hands-on experience."

Sweat was forming on Donnie's forehead. "Are you sure? "

"Yes, I'm sure," she affirmed. Sensing his hesitation, Andria tried appealing to his natural curiosity and desire to obtain knowledge. "Think of this as a learning opportunity…" Her hands released his wrists to slide up to his broad shoulders. "…your first lesson in female mutant turtle anatomy…"

Before Donatello could say anything, Alexandria leaned up and pressed her mouth to his. Don's eyes widened in surprise at the spontaneous kiss, but he did not push her away. Rather, he took a moment to appreciate the softness of her lips and their sweet taste then pressed against them earnestly. Seconds ticked by and at last they separated.

"What was that for?" Don wondered as she really had no reason to kiss him.

"For my own satisfaction," Andria confessed, grinning. "And because I was hoping it would lessen the shock of me doing this…"

Seizing his hands once again, she lifted them up from where they were palm-down on the exam table and held them to her chest. Donnie's face couldn't have gotten any redder.

"Don't be shy, Dr. Donnie," she encouraged with a little giggle.

Andria let her hands fall away and stared up at Don expectantly. He paused but for a moment then allowed his fingers to rove over the healthy swell of her breasts. Tracing along the line of her plastron, he noted the subtle change between smooth cartilage and soft flesh. The girl couldn't suppress a happy sigh as Don touched one of the more erogenous areas of her body. Eyes closing partway, she let herself enjoy his touch.

"So…as far as anatomical structure, you're more human than turtle?" Donatello questioned, his curiosity finally overcoming his trepidation.

"For the most part, it seems that way," Alexandria replied.

"Do you…" he began, glancing down towards her pelvic region.

Understanding his implication, she shook her head. "Thank god, no. Apparently, that's strictly a mammalian thing."

The comment made Donnie chuckle. Growing bolder, his hands drifted away from her chest to her exposed sides. There, too, the skin was soft.

"Then the mutagen you were exposed to must have only altered certain characteristics of your reproductive system," he theorized.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Andria replied. "Mutagen's a funny thing. It's hard to predict the kind of effects it'll have on living cells."

"That's very true," Don agreed.

Hands sliding lower still, he glanced at Andria's face, looking for any indication that he should stop. The smaller turtle smiled at him. Fingers gripping the sides of the exam table, Andria leaned back on her arms and spread her legs wider. Her long tail, normally tucked up against her body, fell away. Donnie stopped, his hands lingering on her hips as was exposed to her perineum which was also more resemblant of human female anatomy. His shell suddenly felt a size too small. Swallowing hard, he wet his dry throat.

"You're really not shy, are you?" he observed.

"Not one bit," Andria confirmed.

Seeing his hesitation return, she laid her right hand over Don's left and slowly guided it downward. The bottom of her yellow plastron extended to between her legs, gradually changing to the forest green color of her flesh. As his fingers grazed over her entrance, Andria struggled to hold back a moan. Don felt her squirm and saw her tail flick sharply. Intrigued, he captured her tail with his right hand, stroking it while brushing her sex again. This time, she could not silence her sound of pleasure.

"Donnie," she lowed, arching her back.

Andria hadn't expected the examination to affect her so strongly. Maybe it was because she had been untouched for so long. Maybe it was just pure animalistic instinct, driven by the fact that there was a suitable mate in the same room. Whatever the reason, she was fast losing her self-control.

Donatello felt arousal stirring in his loins when she called his name again. As he continued to touch her, he noticed his fingers were coated with wetness. The bright pink flush across Alexandria's cheeks told him that she was well aware of it, too. Without warning, she lunged forward and kissed him deeply. Foregoing all reservations, Donnie wrapped her in his arms and reciprocated just as passionately.

"I am so sorry," Andria apologized as she abruptly pulled back. Glancing down, she saw just how worked up she had made Donnie by the large bulge in his lower plastron. Meekly, she met his gaze. "I don't know what came over me."

Panting slightly, Don rested his forehead against hers. "Do we need to stop?"

"I don't want to stop."

"Me neither."

Andria's grin returned. "Good."

This time, Donnie instigated a kiss. He took it a step further, gently probing with his tongue until he gained access to Andria's mouth. His hands started to roam and found rest along the curve of her derriere. The other ninja grabbed at Donnie's belt and untied it. Tossing it aside, she laid a palm on his groin and that was all the stimulation Donnie needed to free his blooming erection. Donnie groaned, breaking free from Andria who immediately looked down at the cock now in her hand.

"Damn, Donnie-babe," she breathed, clearly impressed by what she saw. "You really are a big, tough ninja…"

The genius gave a nervous laugh, unsure of how he should respond to the praise. He gasped as Andria began to stroke him to full hardness. Shiny drops of pre-come dribbled from the tip. When his cock stood tall and proud, she relinquished her grip. That was his cue to grab her by the waist and pull her forward until she sat on the very edge of the exam table and wrapped her legs around him. Lining his dick up with her entrance, Don wasted no time pushing into her warm, velvety fold.

Both teens moaned as they were united near the hips. Their mouths found each other once more and tongues tangled together. Holding Andria close to his chest, Don started to thrust. Whether it was instinct or experience that guided her newfound mate, Andria didn't know. Nor did she particularly care. All that mattered to her was reaching simultaneous ecstasy. Hips rolling, she soon matched Don's rhythm.

"Oh, Donnie!" she gasped, after a particularly powerful thrust. "…Yes…yes…yes…"

Mouth hanging open, Donatello breathed heavily. Sweat rolled down his hot skin in droves as pleasure coursed throughout his body. Never had he imagined that his relationship with Andria would take such a drastic turn and in such a short amount of time. Telling himself to think about that later, he instead focused on the task at hand. He could feel her fingers digging into his shoulders. That, along with the chants of his name, was quickly sending him towards his peak.

"Andria…" the purple-masked turtle groaned.

He came then. Hips snapping forward, he emptied his cock deep inside her. The warm flood filling her completely sent Andria over the edge. Head lolling back, mouth formed a giant "O" as she groaned through her orgasm. It took several minutes for the turtles to ride out their high. Eventually, their breathing became normalized and Donnie slid free on Andria's body.

Realization of what they had just done hit them at the same time. While Donatello chuckled with embarrassment, Alexandria smiled gleefully. Still wrapped up in his arms, she nuzzled his neck and whispered to him.

"I think I'm really going to like my new doctor."


	3. Profanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Implied Raph/Andria  
> Summary: Andria's got a temper and a potty mouth to rival Raph's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily part of the main plot line for The Other Ninja

"Fucking prick…"

Alexandria slammed her right fist into the featureless face of the burlap practice dummy, making it swing on the chain that suspended it from the ceiling of the dojo. Her temper had reached its threshold and the person responsible for pushing it to that state was Leonardo. Rather than vent her anger on the clan leader, she had wisely chosen the inanimate object.

"…who the hell does he think he is…"

A side snap kick found its mark in the dummy's gut. Master Splinter had made her spar with Leo for what felt like the hundredth time. Apparently, having two students who excelled at the katana was an endless source of entertainment for the old rat.

"…giving me his stupid fucking worthless advice about how to improve my swordsmanship…"

She drove her elbow into her target's imaginary ribs. Today's bout had ended when their sensei had called for a halt. No winner. No loser. They had to settle for a tie.

"…I don't care how goddamn good he thinks he is…"

Another punch landed on the dummy's chin. Andria didn't care much about winning or losing. She viewed every battle as a learning opportunity, not a competition.

"…he has no fucking right to correct my form!"

The chain clanked as a double upper cut lifted the dummy up several inches. It wasn't the outcome of the match that upset her. After it was over, Leo had proceeded to tell her everything that she had done wrong and then had the audacity to insist on showing her the correct way to do things. That was what had gotten her blood boiling.

"Maybe he ought to think about his own goddamn form! He sure as shit could use some improvement!"

Andria delivered a series of jabs to the mock human's chest. Perhaps if Leo hadn't been so condescending, she would have been more receptive to his so-called advice. But no, he always had to speak to her as if she were completely helpless.

"More experienced my ass! I was training with swords long before he was even allowed to fucking touch them!"

Her foot kicked hard at the dummy's groin. The female turtle had tried, with a forced smile on her face, to politely decline Leo's help. His response had been to scold her, telling her that she would never improve if she didn't practice.

"You pompous, pig-headed…"

She returned to pummeling the target's head. That had been the point where Andria lost it completely. Instead of simply walking away, she had countered with an insult and the situation had quickly escalated from there.

"…sexist asshat…"

Clouds of dust burst from the dummy as her had fists connected with it. The two ninja had screamed at each other for several minutes until finally Leo threw his hands up in disgusted defeated and stormed out of the dojo in a foul mood. Even before the door to his room hand slammed shut, Andria was wailing on the unfortunate practice dummy.

"…Leonardo!"

Fists dropping to her sides, Andria ended her assault with a solid roundhouse kick to the dummy's temple region. More dust arose as the stuffed body dropped to the floor, free from its chain. Its severed head sailed across the room and was caught by a pair of emerald-colored hands.

"Whoa," Raphael said, staring at Alexandria in wide-eyed wonderment. "What'd the dummy ever do ta ya?"

Andria looked at Raph cradling the head to his chest. She was panting slightly from her excursion. Lifting a hand to her forehead, she wiped away the sweat that had formed there and threatened to drip into her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?"she demanded, her eye ridges furrowed with anger.

"Long enough ta hear all of yer vocabulary," the red-masked ninja replied. Stepping towards her, he let out a whistle of admiration. "Damn, ya've got a mouth on ya, girl."

"I've heard worse come from you," Andria countered, putting her hands on her hips. She nodded at the decapitated target. "And I've seen you do more damage to that dummy than what I just did."

"Hey, I ain't chastising ya," Raph defended as he came to a stop less than a foot in front of her. "I'm just curious about what happened. Heard Leo and ya screaming at each other, saw him stomp out, and he's been pouting in his room ever since." He tossed the head up and down in his hand. "Then I come in here ta find ya cussing him out while pretending ta beat his ass. So what's up, Blades?"

Had anyone else asked her that question, Andria would have told them to mind their own business. With Raph, however, she found herself willing to open up to and confide in him. Perhaps their similar temperaments made her view him as a sort of kindred spirit. Blowing a frustrated breath, she crossed her arms over her chest and relayed what had happened earlier.

"Splinter made us spar again and afterwards your brother told me I didn't do anything right and tried to correct everything I did which pissed me off. So I told him to fuck off which pissed him off. We got into it and then he suddenly walked out, leaving me with nothing to punch except this dummy."

Raphael nodded as she finished her tale. "Yeah, that sounds like Leo alright."

"Seriously, I don't know how you've put up with him all these years," the kunoichi stated. "I would have lost my damn mind by now."

"Ya learn ta live him," Raph replied with a shrug. "Sometimes ya just gotta ignore him, but believe or not, he ain't bad all the time. Leo can be pretty fun ta hang around as long as he remembers ta take his chill pill."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Andria declared, eyeing him rather doubtfully. Her expression darkened again. "My overall impression of him so far is that he's got a giant stick up his ass."

The large male couldn't help but laugh. "It gets up there pretty far some days."

"Yeah, I bet he could taste it today," she grumbled. Though she had calmed down considerably, there was still a trace of anger lingering inside her. Gritting her teeth, she shook her head and stomped her foot. "Damn jerk...ugh, he makes me so mad!"

Cocking his head, Raph studied her for a few seconds and then grinned. "Ya know, Blades, yer kinda cute when yer mad."

"Whatever," Andria scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Turning, the black-masked ninja stooped to retrieve the headless dummy. She had tried to play the comment off like it was no big deal, but Raph was pleased to note that her cheeks had flushed after he said it. He watched her straighten back up, dummy in her arms, and face him once more.

"Give me that," she said, pointing at the head tucked in the crock of his arm. "I should probably fix this before Splinter sees it."

"Ya want some help?" Raph asked. He patted the top of the dummy's head. "I've had ta patch this guy up more times than I can count. Got pretty good at it if I do say so myself."

"Sure," Andria accepted. "I hate sewing these things."

Raph walked to the far side of the dojo where a tall metal cabinet stood against the wall. Inside it was a stash of training equipment, extra weaponry, and the tools needed to repair it all. Opening the door, he fished around for the sewing kit used for mending the practice dummies. He found it stuck underneath a box full of shuriken. The hotheaded male extracted it, closed the cabinet, and turned back towards Andria who had not moved from her spot.

"Ya wanna bring our friend over here?" he requested as he took a seat on the floor with the head in his lap and the sewing kit next to him.

Careful not to spill its stuffing everywhere, Andria carried the dummy bridal style over to Raph. He was already busy threading a needle as she knelt down beside him and offered him her kill. Holding the needle in his mouth, Raph accepted the body and fitted it to its head. Satisfied with the positioning, he stuck the needle through the underside of the dummy's neck into the base of its rounded head and back under the neck. He pulled the thread taut and the severed parts were reunited. Again and again, the motion was repeated.

Andria watched him work quickly, admiring the neat row of stitches he made. His patch job was definitely better than anything she could have attempted. Within minutes, Raph was knotting off the thread and snipping the excess away with a small pair of scissors.

"There. Right as rain," he said and held the dummy up for her inspection.

"Awesome," Andria responded, nodding her approval. "Thanks, Muscles."

"No problem," Raph insisted.

Standing, she held her hands out for the dummy. "I'll go hang him back up."

The red-masked ninja passed it over. Andria retreated to the section of the dojo where the dummy's chain tether waited. While she reattached it, Raph got to his feet and returned the sewing kit to its proper place. He then walked over to the smaller turtle, standing close behind her as she double checked the placement of the dummy to make sure it was secure.

"So, Raph…" the female drawled. She stopped fussing with the chain and pivoted around to face him. Now that she had seen his secret talent, she couldn't resist the urge to tease him about it. "…what else can you do with those hands of yours?"

"Plenty," Raph answered and then without missing a beat asked: "Is that mouth of yers good for anything besides swearing?"

Andria stared at him, noting the naughty grin on his face. It was hard to miss the implication in his question. After a couple of seconds, she began to smile, too.

"Plenty," she echoed, moving in close until their plastrons were nearly touching. "Let me give you an example…"

Reaching up, she took his face in her hands and gently pulled it down to her level. Before Raph could even register what was happening, Andria had pressed her lips to his. Raph felt his heart flutter at the contact and his eyes widened in surprise.

The kunoichi didn't settle for a quick peck. Her eager tongue slipped into his mouth to massage his with a sensuality Raph had never experience before. Obviously, this girl knew what she was doing. Then just as he found the courage to explore with his own pink muscle, Andria's retreated. Sucking at his bottom lip, she pulled away slowly and ended the kiss that left him absolutely breathless.

"If you want more detailed examples…" She trailed her right hand down from his chest to the knot in his belt. Curling her fingers around it, she gave it a tug outwards and downwards. "…just follow me."

Relinquishing her hold on him, Andria turned and headed for the exit. Raph watched her go with his mouth slightly agape and a spark igniting in his loins. The seductive sway of her hips as she walked fanned his desire into a flame. At the door, she paused to look back over her shoulder at him, flashing another smile. Andria lifted the index finger of her left hand and used it to beckon him forward. The gesture jump-started Raph's stunned brain and he strode after her, willing for whatever she wanted to show him in the privacy of her room.


	4. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R  
> Pairing: DonnieXAndria  
> Summary: There's something that Donnie can't get off his mind…  
> (Continuation to The Other Ninja Side Story: Doctor Donnie)  
> Note: Not necessarily part of the main plot line for The Other Ninja

"…so after running a few tests, I'm fairly confident that the problem is the magnetron tube. I'll see if replacing it will get the microwave working again."

As he spoke, Donatello finished loosening the final screw that secured the microwave's metal cover. He set the screwdriver on his lab bench and pried the cover off, placing it to the side. A tangle of wires ran from one side of the appliance to the other. Lifting them up out of the way, Don pointed to what looked like a square box mounted off-center of the microwave.

"That is the magnetron. It generates the microwaves that heat food."

His demonstrative lesson was for Alexandria who had entered his workspace half an hour ago seeking a cure for her boredom and possessing a genuine curiosity for what he was doing. Don, always a willing teacher, had welcomed her politely. The black-clad ninja now sat atop a stool to the right of his, watching and listening to him explain each step.

"But before I can do any work, I need to discharge the capacitor…" Don continued. His finger followed a pair of red wires that lead out the bottom of the magnetron to a smaller part located in the bottom corner of the microwave. It was cylindrical in shape and attached to the flat end was a diode – a pair of metal nubs with a plus sign above the right and a negative sign above the left. "…because the voltage that the microwave runs on is stored there and there's still a chance of getting shocked even though it's unplugged."

Don reached for his toolbox at the end of the bench. He fished around inside for a bit then pulled out a different screwdriver. This one was a specially designed electrician's screwdriver with bright orange insulating material binding the handle and shank.

"To do that, we use an insulated screwdriver and touch it to the connection between the diode and the ground like so…" The genius touched the tip of the screwdriver to a thin white wire spanning the space between the left half of the diode and rectangular-shaped piece of metal. "…and that should be good. Now we're going to…"

"Donnie?"Andria interrupted quietly. Propping her right elbow on the wooden surface, she rested her head in her hand and gazed up at her companion.

"Hmmm?" Don wondered, returning the screwdriver to his toolbox.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" he replied as he pulled out a wrench for the next step.

"I mean, what's wrong with you?"

"…there's nothing wrong with me…"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Giving her a sideways glance, Donnie aimed his wrench for a nut that mounted the magnetron. "I do look at you. I'm just focusing on fixing this."

Andria reached out her left hand and slid it underneath Don's chin. Gently, she turned his head so that he was forced to look directly at her. A soft blush painted his cheeks instantly.

"You're thinking about the last time you and I were alone in a closed room," she assumed correctly, a bemused smile on her face.

"…I…" the purple-masked ninja began and then stalled.

It was true. Barely a week had passed since the evening that he had asked her into the medical bay for a blood sample and ended up having sex with her twice right on the exam table. Afterwards, they had hastily cleaned up the room, redressed, and darted off to their own respective showers. They hadn't spoken of the incident since then, but it had been on Donnie's mind constantly.

"…yes," he admitted, feeling his face heat even more.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about," Andria told him and released her grip on his chin. "But judging by the look on your face, we probably need to talk about it."

Putting the wrench down, Don spun on his stool to face her. The two teens simply started at one another for a minute until Andria arched an eye ridge at him, prompting him to speak. Don had to take two deep breaths before he could begin.

"…well…I wouldn't say that I was embarrassed…" he insisted, though somewhat unconvincingly. "…I just…I don't know what it means for you and me…." Donnie's gaze fell to his lap. "…I'm not sure how to say this without sounding like…like a…womanizer, I guess …I've never seen any of the girls I've been with again after we had sex…but I live with you…and I don't know how to handle the situation…"

His speech faltered and he twiddled his thumbs nervously waiting for her reaction. The genius was so adorable in his pose that Andria's smile broadened.

"I knew you couldn't have been a virgin," she stated, feeling that her initial impression of Donnie's performance had been vindicated. "You were too damn good to be a first timer."

Don's head shot up. His whole face was glowing red now. Out of everything he had just said, he certainly wasn't expecting her to make a comment like that. Flabbergasted, his mouth open and closed multiple times before he could reply.

"You're not bothered by that?!" he wondered. "How could you even tell?!"

Andria shrugged a shoulder. "Well, that wasn't exactly my first rodeo, either."

"How many guys…" Don started to ask, but stopped when he realized how rude and intrusive his question was. "…I'm sorry. That's none of my business."

"Don't be sorry, Donnie,' the kunoichi soothed. "I have no problem being honest with you." She held up a couple of fingers. "Just two."

Donatello thought for a moment and then hazarded a guess. "Hawk and Knaxx?"

"Yep."

"So…are you guys…a thing…then?"

"Are we exclusive?" she asked for clarity and Don nodded. Sitting up straight, Andria shook her head and laughed. "No. We're just really close friends who like to mess around in bed."

"Doesn't that make things a little…complicated?" Don asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's only complicated if you make it complicated," Andria answered. "We're open and honest with each other. That's how we make it work."

"So you'd tell them about me?"

"If I was ever going to have sex with them again, yes, I would."

Donatello fell silent as he tried to process everything she had just told him. She could tell that something was still nagging at his mind. Leaning forward, she captured one of his hands in hers.

"I don't regret what we did, Donnie," Andria said while giving his hand a squeeze. "You shouldn't either."

"Of course I don't," Don responded quickly, worried that he had now offended her. "That night was incredible and you're amazing, Andria. I just don't want to cause trouble for you by intruding on your relationship with Hawk and Knaxx."

"You won't," she assured. "Promiscuity is the norm on Deyelaari. Both Hawk and Knaxx have been with other girls and I couldn't care less that they were."

"Really?"

"Really," Andria confirmed and gave him another smile. "And for what it's worth, turtles are polygamous so technically you could argue that we're acting on animal instinct."

The lone female winked at Donnie and he chuckled lightly. Her open mind and calm demeanor in regards to such an intimate subject made him feel more comfortable about it. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy the conversation and was eager to hear what else she had to share.

"Dappled in herpetology, have you?" Don wondered.

"A little bit," she replied. "My curiosity got the better of me one day so I picked up a book on it and started reading. It was interesting and informative."

"Do you remember who authored that book?" he asked.

"Vitt and Caldwell, I think," Andria recalled. Releasing his hand, she stood from her stool. "And as much as I'd love to discuss it with you, Donnie, we're getting off topic." She folded her arms over her chest. "You don't know how to handle the post-sex atmosphere, right?"

"…uh...r-right…" Don stammered, once again stunned by her straight-to-the-point approach.

"Well, what do you want to happen from this point on?"

"…I..I'm not sure I understand what you're asking…"

Andria bit her lip to suppress a giggle. The blush Donnie had worn before had reappeared and so had his fidgeting. He was almost too cute.

"I'm asking you," she said, "if you want to pretend we never had sex and go on with life or if you want to keep doing it."

Donatello blinked slowly, not sure that he had heard correctly.

"…keep doing it?" he repeated. "A-are you serious?"

"I am very serious," Andria declared with a solemn expression.

"Andria, I…I don't know what to say…" Don confessed after a minute of complete silence had passed.

"Then allow me to share my opinion on the matter," the smaller of the two requested as she uncrossed her arms and stepped forward. Placing her hands on Donnie's knees, she gently forced them apart so that she could stand between his thighs. Her hands came to rest on his broad shoulders. "I see no reason why two friends shouldn't enjoy having sex with each other."

The genius's eyes widened in surprise and he subconsciously placed his hands on her waist. "You want to be friends with benefits?"

Andria grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "That is, if you're open to the idea. If not, then I understand and we can just be friends who had a little too much fun one night a long time ago. I'm okay with whatever you decide, Donnie."

Donatello's head was reeling. His first thought had been a resounding  _"Yes!"_ , but trepidation stopped him from voicing it. A cautious person, he needed more information before he could make such a hefty decision.

"What about the others?" he asked. "What happens if they find out?"

"So what if they do?" Andria replied unconcernedly, her fingers tracing patterns on Don's skin. "This is between you and me. It's none of their business."

"But aren't we putting a lot at risk?" Don continued, trying not to sigh at her tender touch. He glanced down at her stomach and his expression became one of embarrassment. "What if you end up…"

Understanding his implication, Andria laughed. "That won't be a problem. Ever. Trust me."

That bit of information piqued his curiosity. "Really? How…"

"I'll explain it later," Andria promised, cutting the rest of his question off. Lust burned hot within the young female. Pressing even closer, she leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "Right now, you owe me an answer, Mr. Donatello Hamato."

The bo-wielder swallowed hard. He knew she was seducing him. He knew that it was working. He also knew that he was 1000% okay with it. Before he could give it a second thought, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

Andria smiled triumphantly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips against his eagerly in return. With each passing second, their kiss intensified and two tongues were happily reacquainted, twisting around each other in an endless loop. Hands began to wander and it was only when a pair of olive-colored ones reached for the knot in her waist sash that Andria broke away from Donnie.

"How about we go somewhere more comfortable?" she asked him. Out of breath from their heated exchange, she still managed to steal another two kisses from her chosen mate before offering a suggestion. "Like my room?"

"Okay," Don quickly agreed, his hesitation having vanished now that his primal urges were roused.

"Follow me," Andria said.

Taking his hand in hers, the kunoichi pulled him from his seat and lead him across the lab to exit through the door. Silence filled the lair which was completely dark with the exception of a few security lights. It was an unusual state for the underground home for as early as the hour was.

"Where is everyone?" Donnie wondered, glancing around while Andria continued to guide him.

"Master Splinter is over at April's watching some romance movie trilogy…" she began to explain. "…Raph and Leo went out with Casey…and Mikey was meeting up with Silver Sentry tonight which means…" They reached Andria's door and she paused to look up at Don and smile. "…we've got the whole place to ourselves." Twisting the doorknob, she pushed the door open. "…come on."

Flipping on the light, Andria pulled the male inside and shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure. She didn't relinquish her hold on him until she had brought him over to the bed and directed him to sit on the edge of it. The back of his thighs had barely touched the mattress when she straddled his lap.

"So, tell me about these other girls, Donnie," Andria requested as she reached for his belt to untie it. Her grinning lips hovered in front of his again. "I want to know what kind of competition I'm up against."

"Well…" Don began, feeling the strip of leather pulled from his waist. "…the first girl, her name was Sydney. She was a human who had been kidnapped by The Foot and mutated so that she could be used to explore underground along with a group of other human mutants." Andria had moved on from his belt to his mask. "I discovered a cure that would turn them back into humans so my brothers and I went to help them. Sydney said she wanted to thank me for rescuing her and I had sex with her the night before we took that group of humans up to the surface world." Wanting to participate in the undressing ritual, he reached again for the black fabric encircling Andria's hips. "The second girl was Jana – an alien who we helped after she crash landed near Casey's farmhouse. She and I just had this connection, but she ended up leaving in the middle of the night without saying goodbye." He dropped them garment on the floor and ran his hands along the underside of Andria's thighs. "Sydney and Jana were the only two before you." Leaning forward, Don kissed her gently. "And they couldn't even begin to compete with you."

"You smooth talker," Andria giggled while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I see why they couldn't keep their hands off you."

Donnie's soft brown eyes twinkled mischievously. "If you think my words are smooth…" He gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up as he rose from the bed. Turning swiftly, he laid her down gently on the mattress while climbing in between her thighs. "…you should see my moves."

The kunoichi was temporarily speechless. She was surprised by Donnie's abrupt change from shy and hesitant to confident and aggressive, though pleasantly so. Her smile returned and her legs separated father to accommodate him better.

"Where has this Donnie been hiding?" she asked teasingly, tracing a finger around his lips. "Is the whole brilliant scientist role just a cover for a sex god?"

"I'm a turtle of many talents," he replied with a smug grin of his own.

"Well, let's put those talents to use then," Andria suggested.

Hooking her finger beneath his chin, she guided his mouth down to hers. Don slipped his tongue past her lips for a brief exploration after which he pulled away and relocated to her neck. He painted kisses all along her soft skin, inhaling her sweet scent while he did. A familiar reaction was occurring in his nether regions and he shifted his hips as his lower plastron began to bubble out.

Andria groaned when she felt the first bite on the side of her neck. Her fingers dug into the muscles of Don's upper arms when teeth clamped down a second time in a different location. After the third and final nip, Don proceeded to kiss his way across her collarbone and then head south.

Another giggle escaped Andria as Donnie buried his face into her chest. Her hands cupped the back of his neck to encourage him to linger there. His lips and tongue were hot on her skin and her desire quickly increased because of it. She lifted her rump off of the bed and began to grind against her partner. The friction made Don release his cock from its hidden pouch. Jerking his head up, he gasped for air as he his hips rolled in response. It didn't take long for his long, thick shaft to harden completely. Still panting slightly, his mouth returned to her delicious throat while his left hand reached to fondle her swollen breasts.

"Ohhhh, Donnie…" the black-masked ninja lowed as she realized that he had managed to find his way inside of her without any guidance. She gripped the edges of his shell as he steadily drove deeper. "…ohh, yes…fill me up…I love how big you are…"

Donatello flushed at the praise. His own moan of satisfaction was muffled as he kept his lips glued to her neck. He relished the familiar tight warmth surrounding his throbbing cock. Just for a minute, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the sensation and so remained perfectly still, buried to the hilt inside such a beautiful girl. Then moving ever so slowly, he withdrew from her almost completely and pushed right back in.

Andria was conflicted. Typically, she preferred a fast rhythm for love-making, but now she found herself eager to experience this calm pace that Donnie was setting. Curiosity won out in the end and she let the brainy turtle have all the control. She only allowed herself the pleasure of letting her fingers wander over Donnie's body, studying the unique characteristics of his physique.

The resident genius had sensed Andria's choice to become submissive and it thrilled him endlessly as he continued to pump into her. He reveled in her gentle caress. Somehow she seemed to exactly where all of his erogenous zones were and her touch teased those areas mercilessly. The most sensitive spot turned out to be his tail and he jumped when she pinched the tip between her thumb and forefinger.

"Andria!" he gasped, his mouth tearing away from her neck again. His thrusts paused as he stared down at her, chest heaving from the lack of breath. The girl grinned up at him mischievously all the while maintaining her grip on this tail. A smile worked its way onto Don's face. "You naughty little kunoichi…"

"Oh, you have yet to see me naughty…" Andria declared and began to stroke the wiggling appendage she held.

Donatello shuddered at the feeling. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm," she replied and leaned up to kiss him. "We'll save naughty Andria for another time though. Right now, I want smooth Donnie."

"Well, who am I to refuse a lady's request?" the bo-wielder questioned rhetorically.

Don's arms slipped around her and he held her close as he returned the kiss. Gently, he laid her back down and parted from her lips. His hips started to move again, the power behind them subtly increasing each time they rolled forward. Hands descending, Don gripped the back of Andria's knees and carefully bent her legs towards her chest.

"Ha-ahh!" Andria moaned as he probed even more deeply. She abandoned his tail to establish a good grip on his strong shoulders. "Yes! More…please, more…"

He obliged willingly. As a result, her sounds of ecstasy grew in frequency and volume. The worry that the rest of the family might return home and hear them mid-deed was far from both of their minds as the peak of their shared pleasure loomed nearer. Donatello's thrusts became sporadic, but at that point neither teen cared about style or finesse. What mattered was reaching that orgasmic bliss.

"…Andria…" Don huffed, his fingers squeezing around her knees. "…oh, Andria…"

"…Donnie…"

"…Andria…"

They came together a moment later, crying each other's names loudly as they did. Andria's held flew back into the pillow as she felt Don's warm essence surge into her. Freeing her legs from his grasp, she wrapped the around his lower shell, determined to make their union last as long as possible. Weakened from sensory overload, Don collapsed helplessly on top of her. Andria was quick to envelope him in a warm embrace and kiss the top of his mask-less head. They lay like that for over fifteen minutes until the after effects of their mutual release had faded.

"You know I think I'm beginning to see some of the advantages of having sex with the same person more than once," Don finally stated.

The comment made Andria laugh heartily. "Are you now?"

"Yes," the scientist answered and kissed her.

"Well, that's good…"

Without warning, Andria rolled so that their positions were switched. Donnie blinked up at her, surprised by the sudden change. A nervous sensation flittered in his stomach as he noticed the hungry way she was looking at him. Seizing his wrists, she pinned his arms to the mattress on either side of his head.

"…but I think you need to see a few more."


	5. Recorded Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R  
> Pairing: Leo/Andria  
> Summary: Leo's been persuaded to make a private video with Andria.  
> ~Created thanks to the ideas GlamourGoth89 put into my head~  
> Note: Not part of the main plot line for The Other Ninja

"Are we seriously doing this?"

It was hard to miss the apprehension in Leo's tone as he voiced the question. Pillows had the clan leader propped up against the headboard of his bed. The blankets were tucked loosely around his waist, providing minimal coverage for his naked body. A few dozen flickering candles provided the only light for the room. His attention was directed towards Andria who stood on the left side of the bed adjusting a tripod-mounted video camera.

"Doing what?" Andria asked while pointing the camera lens down half an inch. "Having sex?" Also naked, she glanced over her shoulder at Leo and smiled. "Of course we are."

Leo's face and neck heated. "I meant, are we really recording it?"

"Uh-huh.'

"And…why exactly are we doing this?"

Andria fiddled with the camera for another minute before she was finally satisfied with its position. She turned and walked to the bed. Grabbing the edge of the blankets, she slowly dragged them down past Leo's feet, revealing his hard-on in the process. The sight made the kunoichi smirk and she climbed onto the mattress to straddle his hips. Leo grunted as her body brushed the sensitive bulge in his lower plastron and he automatically hooked his hands around the back of her knees, locking her into place.

"Because…" she began to say, sliding her hands up across Leo's broad chest. "…it'll be so hot…" Her fingers eased back down, coming within close proximity of his loins. "…watching us do it over and over and over again…"

Leo's breath hitched as the teasing touch further agitated his growing erection. His hips shifted in anticipation, making Andria bounce in his lap. Any misgivings he had about filming their tryst were starting to dissipate.

"…you…didn't tell Donnie why you wanted to borrow his camera, did you?" Leo wondered, his grip on Andria tightening as her hands smoothed over his front again.

"I told him I needed it for a project…" the girl replied. Grinning, she traced a finger down the central line of his plastron straight to the slit that kept her mate's cock hidden. "…a really big project."

The katana-wielder gave a nervous chuckle. "How did you even convince him to let you borrow it? He doesn't usually let people use his equipment for fear that it'll get broken."

"I can be very persuasive," Andria replied, laying her palm flat on his hot groin. "You should know that." Her smile widened as Leo bucked slightly again. She could smell the heavy cologne of pheromones he subconsciously producing and her nether regions were slickening in response. Swallowing a moan of longing, she lifted her hand away to reach for a small remote sitting on the nightstand. "No more questions now. We have a movie to make, Leo my love."

Leonardo's heart fluttered wildly. It still thrilled him to hear her call him that even six months into their relationship. An equal contributor to his irregular pulse was the dominance Alexandria displayed in the bedroom. He should have suspected that she desired that kind of control based on her tendency to fight him for power in every other aspect of their lives, but it had still been a surprise to him the first time they had hooked up albeit a pleasant one. Experience told him to do as he had been commanded so he raised no further questions and allowed her to activate the camera with a click of the remote.

Andria waited until she saw that the camera's red record light was on before returning the remote to the nightstand. Leaning forward, she rested the upper half of her body against Leo's. The change in position brought their faces into close contact. She slipped a finger beneath his chin and pulled him into a sizzling kiss.

The leader let out a soft, happy moan as their lips locked. A moment later he felt a tongue gently probing and he opened his mouth to grant it entrance. While he greeted the visitor with his own tongue, his hands began to venture out, creeping up the undersides of Andria's thighs to her derriere.

His palms, rough from years of sword-handling, had a caress that sent chills up her spine. Andria's hips rolled forward as she started a slow grind. It wasn't long before Leo's well-endowed cock fully emerged. Feeling the hard flesh pressing against her abdomen, Andria disengaged from their prolonged kiss and sat up again. Her right hand curled around Leo's member, eliciting a short gasp from the katana-wielder. She stroked it teasingly and watched with sadistic glee as frustration began to show in his face even while he continued to make sounds that indicated he was enjoying the attention.

Leo's patience broke half a minute later. Gripping Andria by the hips, he rolled left until Andria was beneath him. He seized her wrists and pinned them to the mattress on either side of her head. A fresh wave of lust rushed to Andria's core at the turn of events. She could sense Leo's dark brown eyes ravishing her body and her thighs parted further in response. Chest rumbling, Leo lowered his mouth to nip and kiss her vulnerable throat.

Alexandria moaned as teeth assaulted her flesh knowing that they were intentionally leaving marks behind that would last for a couple days. Leonardo typically was a rough lover – a trait that she encouraged whole-heartedly. Another moan escaped her at feeling the tip of Leonardo's cock brush the lips of her moist cunt. Then just as he was about to push inside, the bedroom door swung open to reveal Michelangelo. The two mating turtles paused their activities immediately and looked towards their unexpected visitor.

"Hey, Leo, do you know where…."

Mikey's question trailed off. His mouth hung open and he stared shamelessly at the sight of Leo's fully exposed anatomy positioned between Andria's spread legs. Leo turned several darkening shades of red, but Andria smiled hugely before taking the opportunity that the interruption had provided to start kissing and sucking Leo's neck.

"….oh." the orange-masked ninja said dumbly. "There she is."

"…Mikey…" Leo growled lowly between clenched teeth. He hunched his large frame over Andria possessively, trying to shield as much of her as possible. "…get out…"

Mikey blushed furiously as embarrassment finally caught up to him. He clapped a hand over his eyes and hastily backed out of the room, pulling the door shut. "…r-right! Sorry!"

Leo continued to glare and growl at the exit even after his brother departed. A harsh nip to his jugular snapped him out of it and he gazed down at Andria who was grinning up at him devilishly. Pulling her hands free, she dragged her fingers along Leo's exposed sides on a journey that carried on past his hips.

"We were in the middle of something," she reminded him

"You still want to after that?" Leo asked.

"Don't you?" Andria countered, finding and pinching Leo's tail with her left hand.

Leo yelped at the stimulus on his sensitive appendage. It felt like a lightning bolt had struck his groin directly and renewed desire surged through him. Growling again, he grabbed Andria's thighs and held them apart as he thrust into her hard and fast.

"Ahhhh!" Andria cried out, arching her back. "Gods, yes! Do that again!"

Leo obliged and an even louder groan sounded from her. Hands sliding underneath her shell, he pulled her up into a snug embrace. Their plastrons rasped together as he kissed her deeply for a long moment before returning his mouth to her neck. Leo's hips began to piston, driving his cock in and out of Andria warm, wet passage. With each thrust Andria's joyful noises seemed to grow in volume.

"Everyone's going to hear you," the leader whispered in between bites.

"So?" she panted. One had held onto his shoulder while the other went in search of his tail again. "Mikey's probably told everyone what we're doing anyway." Running a finger along the underside of Leo's tail, she made his whole body tremble. "Not that they didn't know what we do when I come to you room already, Leo-love…"

"Still, there's no need to announce it," Leo argued and tensed as she began to stroke his tail in rhythm with his hip thrusts.

"Sure there is," Andria countered, her hips now moving to meet Leo's. "You're the alpha male." Her lips skimmed over his hot cheek. "Let them know just how in charge you really are."

Her words were as spine-tingling as her tender touch. Pressure was pooling in Leo's loins. Rather than give her a verbal response, he gave a particularly powerful thrust which nearly drove Andria mad. From then on, the two made no real effort to quiet themselves. The springs of the mattress creaked as they humped furiously. Sweat drops clung to their skin and the breaths came in ragged bursts. Andria was almost certain her heart would stop before she reached her climax. No sooner had the thought occurred than Leo brought her to orgasm.

"Nngh! Leooooooo!" she shouted, her fingers and toes curling.

An ocean of pleasure boiled and crashed inside Andria. She was too submersed in her ecstasy to notice that Leo had finally reached his peak, too. The katana-wielder's mouth stretched into a silent scream as his cock exploded, filling his mate with his healthy seed. His limbs twitched in after-shock, weakening him to the point that he collapsed sideways on the bed, taking Andria with him.

Chests heaving and eyes half-closed, the two turtles lay tangled together with their noses touching. Minutes on the clock crawled by. Gradually, their orgasmic highs faded and their breathing normalized. Andria glowed with satiated happiness and pressed her lips to Leo's. When he failed to kiss her back, she realized that he had fallen asleep.

Suppressing a giggle, Andria managed to twist herself so that she could reach the remote on the nightstand again and turn off the camera. That task done, she hooked a foot beneath the blankets at the end of the bed and pulled them up until she could grab them with her hand. She moved carefully so as not to rouse Leo as she tucked the both of them in and cuddled her lover. Yawning, she could feel her own eyelids growing heavy. A smile appeared on her face as she slipped into the realm of sleep.

Thanks to Mikey, she and Leo were going to have to re-shoot their amateur film.

But Andria was definitely not getting rid of tonight's take.


	6. Distracting the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Other Ninja Side Story: Distracting The Leader  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing: Leo/Andria  
> Summary: In which Andria demonstrates the proper way to get Leo's attention.  
> Note: Extra scene for The Other Ninja

"Don't you think you've done enough meditating for the day?"

Leonardo suppressed a smile as a pair of arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders from behind and a very feminine body pressed upon his carapace. Keeping his eyes closed, he remained tucked in lotus position and tried to stay focused on his meditation. His bedroom guest, however, would have none of it.

"Leo…" Alexandria said as she nuzzled his cheek. "…don't ignore me..." When that didn't work, she began to kiss along the length of his neck. "…Leo…"

"You're awfully distracting," the leader finally responded, his mouth the only part of him that moved.

"I know," Andria agreed. "I'm doing it on purpose."

Leo's eyes popped open when he felt teeth nip at his skin. He turned his head to look at Andria who grinned impishly at him. "You're doing a good job."

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I interpreted it as a compliment."

"Of course you would. What do you want?"

"You skipped lunch," the black-clad turtle scolded, poking him sharply in the shoulder. "I'm here to remind you that your supposed to eat on a regular basis."

"What are you talking about?" Leo wonder, his brow scrunching in confusion. "It's only…" He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand and saw that it was well past one in the afternoon. Apparently, he had been too focused, at least, before Andria arrived. "…oh…whoops…"

"Yeah, whoops," Andria repeated sarcastically. "Now, are you going to come to the kitchen willingly or…" Her hands slid slowly down Leo's plastron, stopping when they reached his belt. "…am I going to have to persuade you to come with me?"

"That depends," Leo replied, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "What are you going to do to persuade me?"

Andria smiled and leaned in to peck him on the lips. Standing, she tried to lug the big male to his feet. "Let's go, mister."

Chuckling softly, Leo untucked his legs and stood. He allowed Andria to take him by the hand and guide him out of his room. Once they reached the kitchen, she ushered him into a chair while she herself headed towards the stove.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Leo.

"Whatever the chef is willing to prepare," the katana-wielder replied.

"Well, may I start you off with a beverage, sir? Tea, perhaps?"

"Yes, please."

Flashing Leo another smile, Andria began to hum quietly as she filled the kettle with water and plunked it down on the stove. She fired the burner and strolled over to the cupboard in which the tea was stored. Andria had to search a bit before she spotted the tea canister high above her head on the very top shelf. Annoyed that it was not in its proper place, she stretched out to reach it.

"Ugh, I hate being short!" Andria grumbled. Standing on the tips of her toes, her fingers barely brushed the container. "Who the hell put the tea up there anyway?"

"Need help there?" Leo asked with amusement.

"No…" she denied. After a few more moments of struggling, she gave a defeated sigh. "…maybe…"

Chuckling again, the leader rose from the table. He came up behind her and easily reached over her to grab the tea. Lowering his arm, he offered it to her and she accepted it with both hands.

"Thanks," the female said gratefully and began to twist off the lid.

"You're welcome," he replied lowly, his mouth right next to her ear.

Andria stopped mid-task, Leo's response sending a shiver racing down her back. She hadn't noticed that he had gotten so close, but now she could feel his body pressing into hers and his hot breath on her neck. Her skin prickled as his strong hands landed on her hips and began to rub over her ample curves. Watching her prance around the kitchen had fueled the lustful fire she had ignited while they had been in his room and he couldn't disregard the flames any longer.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Andria demanded with feigned indignation.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Leo countered and kissed the back of her neck.

"It feels like you're hungry for something besides food."

"You're absolutely right."

While his lips grazed the side of her neck, Leo's right hand slid down from Andria's waist to the space between her legs. The girl sighed blissfully as his large fingers touched her curiously. Setting the tea canister down on the counter, she leaned back into his embrace and settled her hands over his forearms.

"Who would have ever thought that Leonardo Hamato was so naughty?" Andria questioned teasingly even as she was spreading her legs further apart to grant him easier access. "Taking advantage of a sweet and innocent girl who just wanted to make him lunch."

"Innocent?" Leo scoffed. His left hand slid up her belly to fondle her chest. "Alexandria Lotus is anything but innocent."

Andria giggled. "And apparently I've corrupted you, too."

The leader didn't deny it. Kissing along her shoulder, he slipped a finger inside her. He was instantly rewarded with a deep moan. A tight warmth enveloped his middle digit, sending a pulse of pleasure coursing through his own body. He began to explore his recently acquired territory. With each stroke, there was an increase in the wetness of his surroundings which facilitated his movements.

Andria squirmed in his arms, closing her eyes and emitting small noises of joy as he probed her. Something brushed against Leonardo's thigh and he glanced down to see her tail had emerged from hiding. The sight of that cute, little appendage combined with her overwhelming scent catalyzed a reaction in his own nether regions.

Growling softly, Leo nuzzled the back of her neck. His left hand abandoned her cleavage, trailing down her left arm to entwine its fingers with her own. Leo's lips touched her skin once again as he lifted her hand and brought it around behind her. Slipping it between their bodies, he pressed it to his groin.

"You needn't keep your hands to yourself," Leo whispered to the girl.

Andria's eyes popped open. A deep blush stained her cheeks and her breathing had quickened. Grinning, she allowed the alpha male to guide her in stoking his growing arousal while he continued to play with her.

"Leo…" she groaned suddenly, arching her back when his thumb brushed against her clit. Her hips shifted as she tried to ride his finger. "…again…"

He obliged and the black-clad turtle moaned louder. Raising her right arm, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and directed his head so that their mouths were close together. They stared at each other for a brief moment before the older ninja closed the gap between them. The intensity of the kiss was the last prompt Leo needed to release his swollen member.

Andria needed no encouragement to accept the hot, stiff flesh that fell into her hand. Leo grunted as she began to pull on his cock and he felt his own long, thick tail fall out into the open. It twitched excitedly as he reached a full erection. Breaking the kiss, he smiled at Andria.

"You haven't told me what you plan on serving for lunch," Leonardo said, his lips skimming lightly over hers as he pinched her tail between the fingers of his left hand.

"Mmmm…" Alexandria hummed in thought. She kissed him until another teasing stroke of her sensitive flesh made her whimper with longing and release his cock from her grasp. "…as many helpings of me as you want …"

Leo's smile widened as he withdrew his fingers from inside her. Seizing her by her wrists, he began to pull her down while nudging her legs further apart. Andria bent willingly, resting her arms on top of the counter. She glanced back over her shoulder as his hands returned to her hips, adjusting them so were properly situated at his waist level. With an eager smile, she lifted her tail for him.

The sight of her exposed sex made his dick throb with need. His hands slid from her hips to the back of her legs. Carefully, he used his thumbs to part her velvety folds and fully examine what she had offered to him.

"Leo…" Andria purred, shifting impatiently.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers and chuckled at the inviting look on her face. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he lined up his cock and slowly mounted his mate. Andria bit at her bottom lip, barely holding back a moan as Leo filled her to the hilt. She was given little time to appreciate his generous girth before he pulled out partway and ram in again. Andria did moan then, her eyes rolling back and re-establishing her grip on the counter as she braced for what promised to be one hell of a ride.

It didn't take long for Leo to set a good rhythm. Gasps and groans of pleasure escaped his mouth, overlapping with those coming from Andria. The girl's neck had grown sore from looking behind her and she turned it forward again, pillowed her chin into her arms to soothe the ache.

"…h-harder…" she requested, arching her back more. "…do it harder, Leoooo…"

Her begging tone made Leo's cock swell even more. Lifting his hands from her waist, he braced them against the edge of the counter and snapped his hips with a powerful thrust, grunting as he did so. The force pushed Andria forward a few inches, scraping her plastron across the countertop, but she loved the rough handling she received.

"…ha-ahhh…more…." Andria panted. "...more…"

For a moment, Leo considered teasing her for her being so demanding. He refrained though as her needs were also satisfying his needs. His heart was pounding, his breathing erratic, and his body streaming with sweat. Speeding his thrusts, Leo felt the pressure in his cock crescendo at the exact moment the neglected tea kettle began to whistle.

Except that wasn't actually the tea kettle he was hearing….

Eyes flying open, Leo stared up at the ceiling of his room as his alarm clock rang loudly beside his bed. He cursed and quickly twisted sideways to slam a hand down on the snooze button then flopped back down onto his pillows.

A dream. It had all been a dream. And a vivid one at that.

Leo put a hand to his face and tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. Shifting his legs beneath the blankets, he became aware of a very awkward problem. His cheeks were practically glowing as he grabbed his sheets and lifted them up several inches so he could look towards his nether regions. Sure enough, evidence of his dream-self's release was all over his thighs and bedding. Groaning with despair, Leo tossed the blankets aside and sat up.

He was not eager to start the day with a cold shower and a load of laundry.


End file.
